1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an arrangement for magnetic field measurement of a measurement object, in particular of a gradient coil of a magnetic resonance apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To measure magnetic fields of a measurement object (for example of a gradient coil of a magnetic resonance apparatus) a measurement mechanism is used that is moved within the gradient coil in order to examine a generally cuboid measurement volume.
A magnetic field sensor is attached to the measurement mechanism for magnetic field measurement. The magnetic field sensor and the (generally cylindrical) gradient coil to be examined are mechanically aligned relative to one another.
The measurement mechanism exhibits a docking plate that is movable with a support rod within the measurement volume and that has a magnetic field sensor attached at a front side thereof via a screw connection.
The alignment of the measurement mechanism on the test item or on the measurement volume, and therefore the precision of the measurement, is dependent to a high degree on the condition and the production tolerances of the front plate as well as on the threading used in the screw connection.
The mechanical alignment of the measurement mechanism and the gradient coil to be tested must be adjusted in an elaborate manual operation and is therefore time-intensive and error-prone.
If there is a general alignment between the sensor and the test item, a tilting or rotation between the measurement mechanism with magnetic field sensor and the test item is possible in all spatial directions.